The House of Mysteries
by Destroying angel -chamiron
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke needed to get a herb that can heal any sickness, but it can only be gotten in the backyard of an old,abandoned house. How can it affect them? sasuxsaku
1. The start of trouble

This is my first horror fanfic and it took me a lot of nerves to continue to write it.

* * *

One late afternoon at the outskirts of Konoha, Sakura is surprisingly doing a special mission with Sasuke. Since the day Sakura told Sasuke her feelings for him, they tried to stay away from each other. But now, she can't try to stay away from him, for if she do, it would ruin her whole life.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback: _

"Sakura, you would do a special mission to gather a rare species of plant that can heal all kinds of illness." A silver haired man said as he arrive.

"Kakashi-sensei, why do we..." Sakura tried to ask but felt embarrassed at her sensei's attitude- butting in without permission.

"We need it because Tsunade-sama is very sick at the moment. She has a very rare illness and the older medics tried to cure her, but they all failed."

"Why didn't you told us!"

"Because if we announced it to all, our enemies will have the courage to attack our village and if that happens, our force will be weaker"

"Okay, alright already. Well, am I the only one to do it?"

"No, you will be with Sasuke."

"What! Isn't there anyone else than him?"

"No one, PERIOD.

"But..."

"NO BUTS." he sternly shouted at her face.

"What if I don't do the mission?" She persisted

"Then you would be a ninja no more" He said as he left Sakura standing beside the tree, mouth agape

_End of flashback_

_

* * *

_

She felt goose bumps all over her body due to the eerie silence that surrounds them. Another thing is the place they are asked to get the plants is at the garden of an abandoned house. It is rumored that the house is haunted and no one from those who enter ever comes back. Some also said that no one dared enter it since the whole family committed suicide during 1970s without known reason.

After a few hours, they finally reached the house right after sunset. It was big, but the cracks and the peeled of paint shows the evidence of how long it has already been standing. The rumors were right, even you're only outside, you will already get goose bumps all over you at no certain reason. Sasuke went straight to the backyard without any more talk; he really seems unaffected of the heavy atmosphere. They are covered with a very eerie silence. All they hear is the song of the crickets, a song of sadness...of great grieve. They already gathered many of that plant and were about to go when suddenly, a strong wind blew at them. They cannot pass by the great wind going directly towards them but they must bring the plants to Tsunade-sama so she would regain her strength. They called a bird flying by and instructed it to take it to Kakashi. In return, the bird nodded, as if saying yes to them. After the great winds, a strong rain. Sasuke grabbed Sakura to the back door for cover.

"What else are we doing? We should try to go now." Sakura said as she take Sasuke's hands from her wrist.

"Good going smart ass. And how are we supposed to pass through that storm?"

They felt silent. Anyway, Sasuke was right. They cannot go through because the storm that struck them is vicious and it was already too dark. But, what scared her is that the house is still standing, even though the storm is very bad. They really had no choice but to go inside, or else either of them will catch fever. Sasuke slowly opened the backdoor leading to the kitchen. The door produced creaky sounds. It was dark inside and all the rumors that the villagers told was getting in her mind again. Will she really go inside? Sakura was removed from her thoughts as two strong hands grabbed her inside.

"Ouch! Why did you pull me?" She asked boisterously

"It seems that you wouldn't enter even I ask you to do so" He replied mockingly at her.

"Its just, I feel uncomfortable here. As if, in every wall of this house, someone watches us."

"Its just your imagination." The sentence Sasuke told her that she kept in her mind as they walk inside the Dining room.

As they enter, they saw old furniture, broken plates and a wristwatch. Sakura looked at it.

"It reads 3:00 am" Sakura told Sasuke with a confused look

"And what?" Sasuke tried to ask the reason of Sakura's facial expression

"What could 3:00 am mean?"

"Maybe it is the time that clocked stop working"

"Maybe your right "

Sasuke took a drawing of a little child hanging from the wall. It is in a glass frame. It features a family: Father, a little boy, mother and a girl that is possibly older than the little boy. Sakura tried to look too when suddenly..

Thump..thumpp..thump..thump.thump

"Where did that noise came from" Sasuke sneered

"And where did that ball came from?" Sakura pointed at the ball

"It is not in there earlier." She continued with fear in her voice.

"Hn."

"I think we should get out of here now." Sakura insisted

Suddenly, a cold gust of wind surrounded them and the atmosphere grew heavy. With no signal, the door suddenly closed by itself. They tried to open it but it won't. Sasuke even tried to use his weapons but their weapons fell from them with no certain reason. They used their hands to locate where their weapons are because it is dark at that side of the house. To their surprise, they cannot find their weapons. Sakura started crying.

"I told you, we should have got out before we are trapped in this damn house." She tried to say in between tears.

"Alright. I'm sorry. I think we should just look for another way out.

They were startled when they here banging noises behind them. They turned to look only to discover that the windows are shut tightly. Sasuke tried to open it but even how hard he tries, it won't budge. To Sakura's despair, she broke the window, but they were spell bounded when the broken glasses repaired itself very fast. She tried to broke it continuously but it just repairs itself. When she was about to broke the glass again, Sasuke hold her arms to stop her.

"There is no way we can go out anymore, not unless we solve the mystery of their death." He said to Sakura while looking at the window.

"And how do you know?" She shouted at his face

All Sasuke did was to point in the window. Sakura gasped as she saw it. "_No way out. Mystery comes first before escape." It was t_he sentence that is written in window, and it is written by hand...

* * *

First chapter finished. Well, I am looking forward for your reviews because it can help me have better ideas.

* * *

I give my thanks to my some of my oh-so-very-shy-cousins because they gave me ideas of what the story should be.


	2. The parting

Sorry if the second chapter took so long. It's just because I am truly busy with my private summer life...enjoying the beach, playing piano, etc...

* * *

**_Last time:  
_**Sakura and Sasuke have realized that they need to solve the death of the house's owners, because if they don't, they won't escape the cursed house alive...or dead.

* * *

"I..c-can't...I can't t-take this any m-more "Sakura stuttered while analyzing the message for them.

"Come on now, we have to hurry before we see another apparition from here"

Just as they are leaving the kitchen, the ball followed them and headed towards Sakura.

"What the..."Sasuke said as these words slipped from his mouth

The ball cornered Sakura to the wall and stopped right at her feet. It shook violently and then...it exploded. Blood oozed as a little boy's head came rolling out from it.

"H-help ..m-meee..." It was the head who spoke to Sakura, its voice echoing through her head, while Sasuke has his mouth agape due to shock and fear for the first time.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sakura fainted due to shock. Blood from the ball drips from her clothes. Sasuke quickly carried her away from the kitchen to the bathroom. He thought that there might be no mysteries or scary things or spirits that lurks there.

* * *

The bathroom has a glass window from the corridor so you can see who might be inside. There is also a door at the corner leading to the back side of the house where you can hang your clothes. It has a shower and toilet division. It also has a worn out carpet at the center and that's where Sasuke placed Sakura.

Sasuke cupped the water from the faucet using his hands and carefully washed Sakura's face but she still haven't gain consciousness. As he stood up, he noticed an empty bottle of the early kind of poison. He placed it above the sink next to a note. An old, tattered note.  
It reads: _"dearest mommy Kyoko. we love you. Please get well soon"_.

"A note?" Sasuke tried to think that it might be given to her by her children before they all died.

As he glanced by the door, he saw a shadow of a woman flashed by.

"My imagination.."

He washed Sakura's face again and continued to wake her. After a few seconds, she woke up at last.

"W-where are we?" Sakura asked groggily, her head aching, butterflies twitching her stomach.

"In the bathroom."

"Is there a way out at that door" She pointed at the door in the corner of the bathroom.

"I…prefer not to go there"

"Is there a ghost here"

"hn."

"What do you mean by hn?"

Sakura looked around the surrounding. For her, it looks quiet cozy but, she still feels uneasy. She stood up and took the tattered paper above the sink and read it aloud_." Don't worry Ichiro and Aneko. I won't leave you forever"_

"Are you sure you read it correctly"

"Y-yes…Why?"

"Because it's different earlier, before you woke up."

Suddenly, the sink, shower, bath tub, and others overflowed with water...dark water

The two of them ran outside the bathroom and locked the door. The bathroom is already filled with dark water. The water is swirling wildly inside and then**... BANG! **Someone's hand hit the window in front of them, as if asking for help...finding a way out.

"Do you think that all we can do is to run?"

"hn?"

"You know, I'm getting very tired of these things."

"I'm as well fed up as you, but as long as you hold on tight to me, I won't let them get you."

"T-thank you" Is all she can say to him. She is already confused and then he will tell her that he will protect her no matter what all of a sudden...After all these horror...after those years of their miscommunication. It seems that it is all too fast for her.

* * *

They slowly walked along a corridor towards the dining room. They are very near to each other, feeling safety in each other's warmth. Sakura could have wished it would last longer, but it seems that she is unlucky.

The floor she stepped on broke and she fell unto the shadows. As she looked above her, the hole is closing rapidly...separating her from Sasuke.

In a few seconds, for what seemed eternity for her, her body slowed down from falling and it is not a while before she realized that she is now on the cold ground of this room. Everything around her is darkness.

She winced for now, she is alone and something might happen to her...to Sasuke.

Sakura heard a low moan from the direction behind her. She tried to move but to her horror, she cannot move a single muscle of her body.

* * *

At last, I have finished the second chapter. I can't really rush my brain to think any better thing that will happen to them. Sorry :( for my late update but I will try to update too soon


	3. A new Companion

**The House of Mysteries**

_cooled-but-fired_

* * *

Hello! It took me a long time to make this so sorry. well, I dunno if you'll like this one, but at least I tried my best to make the atmoshere scary.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A new Companion

* * *

Sakura tried to drag herself backwards until she felt the cold wall behind her. She felt goose bumps all over but she tried to fight her terror, at least. Suddenly, she heard something move not too distant from her.

"Who's there? Why the fuck won't you show yourself? All you want is an answer to your damn problem, right? Well I don't like to matter with this stupid problem of yours!" She blurted out with tears swelling in her eyes, uncertain that she had already cursed due to mixed emotions –dismay, fear, anger, hopelesness-

The lights turned on enveloping the room with dim and eerie light. At the other side of the room, she saw a small girl –wearing a white satin dress and has a long, ebony hair- looking at her, eyes filled with sadness and fear that envelope Sakura into emotions of sadness.

"W-who are you?"

"Who are you?" The girl answered her back, her voice so little that it almost sounds like a whisper.

"W-why are you here?"

"Answer my question first" The girl's face became emotionless

"S-sakura"

"Nice name…m-mine is Hina"

"D-do you live h-here"

"No, I'm not...not part of their insane family" Her face instilled with seclusion

"Why are you here alone, aren't you scared"

"They can't reach me here"

"Okay… but why?"

"Because no one...died in this room"

"Is there any other place…safe to stay" she asked with hope that Sasuke might find another a secure place to stay

"Let's find a way out of here first, and then I'll show you where that is." she stood up and went to the wall

"One of these has a door behind it, but it is covered by this paint" she started to scratch the paint off with her tiny hands.

"But Hina, this room is quiet big. How the hell do we find the right wall?"

"Here, use this. Maybe it'll help a little" Hina handed a kunai to Sakura

"Where did you got this?" she asked happily, her heart filled with hope

"Just do the work first, I'll tell you later" Hina smiled at her.

* * *

Sasuke tried to jerk the floor open, but it ended up in vain

"Why does this have to happen this time!" he shouted in dismay

"Why are you acting like insane, sweetheart" a female voice interrupted him

"Who are you and- Sakura?" he is shocked to see Sakura in front of him

"Yes dear, finally. And um, why are you acting like a crazy little boy who's lollipop is stolen

"I thought you…why are you…how the hell" he couldn't think clearly because of shock (imagine if you saw someone disappear and then later on she will be in front of you, acting oddly)

"I'm just here all along behind you...wait, are you day dreaming?" She smiled slyly

"It's already night time, as I have calculated so I am not day dreaming" he fought back

"Well forget it and let's just get going"

She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's who just shrugged. He felt so cold at her embrace. Why? He never felt so cold like this before. She seemed so carefree than earlier when she is acting like a crazy little girl. This Sakura is a very different person from the Sakura he had _loved. _Now, this Sakura is dragging him further into the house

"Sakura I thought you are afraid to go further this house"

"Why should I?" she twitched an eyebrow

She dragged him into a backyard –a different one from where they have entered. It is like entering another dimension. She continued to drag him over the middle of the still land. It looks like a cemetery. It even gave the great Uchiha Sasuke the creeps.

"S-sakura, how did you know about this place, weren't you the one who said you're too scared of t-these places" he tried to meet his gaze with her just to find out she is very frustrated.

"First, I am not supposed to be afraid of this place because this is my home and second, I am not Sakura. Why do you keep calling me Sakura? My name is Kimi!"

Before he could say anything, the doppelganger of Sakura revealed her true form. She is a girl with short hair above her shoulders, tattered and filthy clothes and her eyes filled with anger.

"That's all with you boys!" her voice seems like it came deep from underground. "You play with girls at the same time and you don't even care for their feelings!"

"W-wait, what the-"Kimi pulled him to a pit just behind them. Even Sasuke was a trained ninja, but the strength of this one is very powerful, just like Orochimaru. She continued to pull him into the pit. Sasuke can saw that the pit is very dark and very deep.

_I think I can't hold on till the next ten minutes _

* * *

"And at what part of this room is the secret door located?" Sakura twitched her eyebrows. She is browsing the walls of the room she and Hina had been trapped

"The one under the my -um...the drawings" Hina said gloomily

"Okay, here we go...Hiyaaahh" Sakura continuously hit the wall with the kunai until she created a hole and kicked it to make it bigger The wall seemed to be so thin but when she tried to use her own hands to open it, it seems that she is trying to punch a 40 feet thick wall.

"Finally..." Hina said gloomier than before

"Why are you so...sad?" Sakura asked concerned

"Never mind. Let's go" Hina dragged Sakura out and they came out to a cemetery like place.

They continued to walk with the eerie silence covering them and Hina holding Sakura's somewhat shivering hand. As they are nearly at the middle, they both saw a hand grasping at the edge of a pit. _Sasuke _

"No! Kimi stop!" Hina ran towards the pit and Sakura followed

Hina went to the edge just to see Sasuke already pale and obviously very tired.

"Kimi, please stop these, he is not Junichi" Hina cried in between tears

"Hina?" Kimi asked hope filled her eyes

"Please stop it. I order you to stop." She cried

"Sasuke" Sakura ran up to Sasuke and tried to pull Sasuke up

Sasuke stumbled over Sakura. They hugged each other tightly longing for each other. They parted as they saw Kimi dragging Hina to the pit.

"No don't take Hina!" Sakura shrieked

"No, go now. I can take care of this myself. Just go to the bedroom upstairs" Hina answered back

"Wait Hina-"She hadn't finished what she was yearning to say because Kimi had already pulled Hina underground and the pit have closed itself.

"-how about you?" she finished what she is about to say earlier and Sasuke wrapped her in his arms.

* * *

Sorry for the late update (I hope it isn't really late). It's just because of my stupid computer and studies that I can hardly concentrate on this story.

I hope that you will review because every time I want to write my fic, Icome again to the point of writer's block. Oh well, please just give some ideas.


	4. The doors of fate

**The House of Mysteries**

_cooled-but-fired_

* * *

I'm really, really, really sorry for my very late update. It's just I have so many schoolwork and my computer has begun having problems again. Well, I just hope you like this one O:-) (Just hoping it wasn't too corny for you)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The Doors of Fate

* * *

"C'mon now. You know Hana said she'll try to meet us at the bedroom." Sakura said still teary eyed

"Don't worry, we'll try to find that bedroom" Sasuke tried to encourage Sakura who is still tugged him.

They stride back to where Sasuke came from earlier. They entered the backdoor again which gave goosebumps to Sakura. They saw the staircase just in front the bathroom. They hiked the spiral stairs but it seems like an endless hike. Sasuke being exhausted looked down to the spiral stairs they are still climbing.

He saw that the house changed. The path they passed is now darker and it seems like they are underground because the wall has also turned to soil.

"H-how did they do that?" Sasuke's mouth is agape in amazement and confusion.

"Well, why ask me, I don't know. Why don't you try asking the ghost or spirits around here" Sakura rolled her eyes

"And I'm seeing one trudging this way" Sasuke tried to hide his smirk as Sakura tugged him closer to her.

"W-where is t-the ghost? I-is it g-gone? She asked and her eyes closed tightly and her arms around Sasuke's waist.

"Well, I'm just joking. You can calm down now" Sasuke grinned and forgot for a moment the condition their currently in.

"You're such a bastard!" Sakura pushed Sasuke because she forgot that they are still tramping a staircase. Sasuke lost his balance and Sakura hold Sasuke's hands and tried to support their weight but finding Sasuke heavier, they both rolled down.

When they halted, Sakura was above Sasuke. She blushed as she realized their current position. Her face was inches away from Sasuke's and she can already feel his breath upon her face. But she can't also move. Sasuke's hands are wrapped around her waist and his legs locked with hers and it is stopping her to stand up.

"S-sasuke… ummm… let me go."

"hn."

"Hey let me go!" She struggled to break free from Sasuke but it ended up in vain

Sasuke opened his eyes and he couldn't resist move his face closer to hers until his lips was only an inch away from hers

"S-s-sasuke…"

"Shhhh…"

"W-what!"

"It changed again…"

"What?"

"The house changed again"

"Oh…" She looked around and noticed there was no staircase at all. Nothing but multiple doors along the corridor

Sasuke released his hold of her and they both stood up.

"Now this is what I call trouble…" he shook his head and walked along the corridor.

There came a strong wind and after that, Sakura noticed a piece of paper and picked it up.

"These doors are your way to doom. Find your door of salvation. If not found, you can meet your deadly fate…These dors are the doors of fate" Sakura read the note and looked up to Sasuke who looked back at her.

"Look, these doors have numbers on it. It looks like the numbers indicates time…" Sasuke pointed at the doors at her back

"You're right!..." She started to think on the next thing she should do. She looked down again at the paper to analyze it but the note changed.

"Hurry…The messenger of death is looking for you…"

"We just enter any room Sasuke! C'mon hurry"

"Wait remember the wa-" Sasuke didn't have the chance to finish because Sakura opened the door behind him and the corridor is filled with darkness. With a blink of an eye, they are now in a forest that is dark and filled with horrible sounds and cries of unknown creatures.

"You didn't let me finish!" Sasuke shouted at her

Sakura's face illustrared horror and guilt.

"Can't you remember the watch? The one we saw when we first entered this house? It indicates 3:00. I also saw that 3:00 is at the second to the last door by the window."

"I-I'm s-sorry. Its just I saw the messenger of death the note is indicating three doors away from us. It is very fast. It looks like a vampire or something like that." She narrated to Sasuke trying to search for his eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry too for shouting at you like that. Maybe…let's look at the note. Maybe it'll say something new"

The note began to burn and Sakura let go of it.

"What the…" Sakura muttered as she held her hands tight. It was slightly burned.

"I'll cure you…"

"No it's just ok. I'm fine, really." Sakura reassured Sasuke

They trudge deeper into the forest and saw a gate. They soon found out it was the gate to a maze. Sakura touched the gem on the gate and the gate opened. The gem registered these words in the air: "Enter this gate to find your way out. Remember, this maze holds danger within…"

"Will we still enter?" Sakura asked

"Of course we will. Don't worry I'm just by your side" Sasuke reassured her and they tightened their hold of each other's hands.

* * *

Well, At last! I have my chapter 4. Sorry for the late update but my computer has begun having problems so I have to wait for a while until it was fixed. YAY! I wish that you can review. To all my reviewers (many or few, big or small), ur my inspiration, my life and my...ummm...my reviewers :)


	5. The Rescue Mission

**House of Mysteries**

_Destroying Angel -chamiron-_

* * *

I'm sorry again ofr the late update because...ummm...I got lost on the road of life!!! Jokezzz. Well, It's because of my studies and hectic schedule. It is currently clearance week in our school so I don't have much time for fanfictions. Sorry for my name change because I really have too or else my classmates will bother me forever (they like the name cooled-but-fired) Well, please enjoy (I wish it wasn't too corny)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The Rescue Mission

* * *

They touched the gem on the big gate again and it registered in its gem the following words:

"Are you sure you would enter the maze of shadows?"

"Yes. We are ready." Sasuke replied

"If you escaped the maze within half a day, you could go back from the place before here. If not, your souls will be trapped in the Maze of Shadows forever"

"When will we know that we are already near the exit of this maze?" Sakura asked

"The air in the maze is quiet heavy. But when you're near the exit there'll be a cave full of venoma buds which will intrude your escape."

"And what are these venomas?" It was Sasuke's turn to ask

"Venoma are plants which releases a huge amount of poison every time they sense movement. But it's not your only problem. There is someone who will be waiting there who hungers for souls of people." At this, the gate began to unlock its colossal lock.

"How can we face something like that? First is the heavy air. Then there are also these venoma plants. Then we have to face someone or something that hungers for souls. How can we escape here?" Sakura asked Sasuke with a worried look.

"Don't worry about that. Aren't we rank – S shinobis who are always given high ranked missions?" Sasuke tried to assured her with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

"But it's my entire fault. If I hadn't been too hasty, we wouldn't be in this situation." Sakura tried to look away and cried. Sasuke hold her left hand and caressed her right cheek

"It's nobody's fault. I also want to blame myself for all of this but I shouldn't because these events, things are the reason why we're close to each other again." Sasuke cupped her chin and flashed her a warm, assuring smile

"Y-you're right. We can do this Sasuke. I just know we should." Sakura gave a determined look at Sasuke.

"Are you ready" the gate registered again at its gem

"Yes" they both answered. They hold on tightly to each other's hand and entered the gigantic maze of shadows.

Back at Konoha…

A bird with great wings and beautiful feathers landed at the porch of the office of the Hokage. The bird appears to have a delivery. It motioned to Kakashi who is currently discussing with Shizune about the current condition of Konoha. Kakashi noticed the bird and avoided it in time as it tried to swoop at him.

"What is it with that bird?" Kakashi blurted out due to surprise

"Wait, it seems to be a Pelga" Shizune said as she tried to approach the bird

"Well, are you chatting like I can't understand you. Hello!!! This is an emergency from two shinobis who need help out there!" The bird said and shocked the two in front of it

"Y-you can talk?" Shizune cried

"Of course I can!!! I'm a higher breed of Pelga that lives at the mountains south of Konoha!" The bird chirped at them

"Wow! A high breed of Pelga for dinner:" Kakashi jokingly tied a lasso at the claw of the said bird

"What!!!! How dare you! This is a post-dinner snack for you!" The Pelga continuously scratched the hell out of Kakashi

"H-hey I'm just joking! You can stop that now" Kakashi menacingly ordered the bird to stop

Shizune noticed something at the back of the Pelga. She can see that it is an herb that is quiet wet. After finally stopping the two in causing more havoc, she asked the bidr some questions

"Why did you come here?" Shizune started

"I came here because of the urgent need of two shinobis to deliver these" The Pelga handed them the herbs that Sakura and Sasuke had gathered

"W-wait, this is the herb that can only be found at the backyard of that abandoned house in the south! Who brought these to you?" Shizune exclaimed with great wonder

"It was Sakura and Sasuke. I asked them to fetch that for Tsunade-sama and for some other reasons but…I've never thought they could cross that very heavy rain and multiple layer of barriers guarding the house from outsiders" Kakashi said and he was dumbfounded

"Yeah it was always raining too hard at that place. We never saw that place dry until they came. They even got the chance to get those herbs. But as they are already leaving, the strong winds and the heavy rains returned." The Pelga narrated

"Then how come you had delivered these herbs to us if there are strong winds and heavy rains out there? Can't Sakura and Sasuke cross that heavy rain?" Shizune curiously asked

"Well, I'm a Pelga so it's no problem for me but don't you know that those rain drain the chakra and energy of a person? And there are barriers that will prevent them from ever coming back again. Maybe it's the work of the evil spirit that lives in that house"

"Is that really true?" Kakashi asked

"It is. When that spirit decided to take a person in, that person's soul could never be retrieved unless the spirit will be gone…And shouldn't you give that to the Hokage?" The Pelga sneered

"Why do you know that and…you're right! I'll take care of these. Kakashi, you take care of the rescue mission for Sasuke and Sakura. You're the one to be blamed if they won't be able to return safely." Shizune gave Kakashi a hateful glare.

"Yes, I know, I know…And Ms. Pelga, could you please accompany us back to that house?" Kakashi pleaded

"All right…" The Pelga sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei is always late!!! Couldn't he come for early for at least once" A Blonde boy with a foxy face complained

"Complaining again Naruto?" A boy with a puppy sitting on his head asked

"Naruto's right Kiba. Kakashi-sensei always comes late" A pearl eyed girl with short hair replied

"You shouldn't spoil him Hinata" Another boy with white eyes told the Hinata girl

"B-but Neji I'm j-just…" Hinata stuttered while defending herself when somebody came with a puff of smoke

"Sorry everyone, I and my companion got lost in the stairway to heaven" Kakashi excused

"Oh please Kakashi-sensei! Cut off your lies" Naruto boisterously ordered Kakashi

"And you already told us that you have a companion, who is it?" Neji asked

"Everybody meet my companion Pelga…ta tataaaaaa" Kakashi proudly introduced the bird Pelga

"This is serious. We have to rescue those two fast! What are you waiting for? Aren't you the rescue tem who is to be sent to rescue the shinobis trapped in the abandone house?" The Pelga asked

"A shinobi was trapped in a house? Who could that be?" Naruto sneered

"I'll explain that to you later just follow me" The Pelga ordered

"But who are the shinobis?" Kiba asked

"Sasuke and Sakura"

* * *

I'm finished with chappie four.I haven't focused on the horror thingy of the story. I'm already tired of all these shedules. Sorry for changing my pen name but I'm really doing these for personal reason. Well, the usual request...

PLEASE REVIEW!!! (kneels and pleads) ,-( . )-,


End file.
